


Уранометрия

by passionario



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), LMAO, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dorks in space mostly, may be there is some Matt/Shiro, or may be not
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов по Вольтрону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одностороннее Ланс/Кит, PG-13

Ему нужен был интернет. Почему в летающем замке, который умеет воскрешать людей, нет интернета? Десять тысяч лет назад люди умели строить капсулы, которые возвращают к жизни, но не додумались изобрести интернет?

Ланс этого не понимал. Это было неправильно на очень большом количестве уровней, и первым из них он считал недостаток информации, потому что есть вещи, о которых ты не спрашиваешь у друзей. Есть вещи, просто думая о которых ты умираешь от... допустим, стыда. Чего-то такого, что связано с резким приливанием крови к щекам, ушам и шее.

А, учитывая, сколько крови было... в другом месте, Ланс подозревал, что вполне может умереть от недостатка крови в сердце. Ведь если там нет крови, человек умирает? Познания Ланса в биологии были достаточно примитивным, к сожалению. Его куда больше интересовали полёты. Так, он знал, что кровь красная, а в подростковом возрасте благодаря этой самой биологии с организмом происходят неудобные вещи.

Например, ломается голос. Или ты почему-то просыпаешься со стояком и точно помнишь, что во сне не было ничего такого, что могло послужить причиной.

То есть, Ланс был уверен, что то, что во сне он рисовал пальцами на спине Кита — _соединял родинки в созвездия_ — не должно приводить к такому результату.

И вообще, это должна быть принцесса.

И _вообще_ , он у Кита ведь совершенно необязательно такие родинки. Конечно, вчера Ланс... видел... Нет, он совершенно точно не разглядывал вчера, когда футболка Кита задралась, сколько родинок у него на спине.

В конце концов, это просто биология. Иногда ты просыпаешься со стояком.

Да.

***

На следующее утро всё повторилось. Только теперь это был живот, а сам Ланс стоял на коленях, и в этом всём участвовал язык.

Он перевернулся на живот, агрессивно игнорируя всё, и задумчиво покусал край наволочки.

Может, если очень попросить Пиджа, тот найдёт способ добраться до интернета? Например, они могут похитить технологии Галры и перепрограммировать. Можно найти себе порно в сети и снять напряжение, глядя на красивых девушек, а не на белую в родинках кожу Кита. Ланс содрогнулся.

А ещё можно отправить матери электронное письмо, объяснить, что с ним случилось. Думать о матери сразу после порно было неловко. Нет, не так. Это было _неправильно_.

Ланс уткнулся носом в подушку.

Он был ужасным сыном. Он очень скучал по дому. Но он всё ещё был обычным подростком, а Кит был всего лишь надоедливым выскочкой и товарищем по команде.

***

А потом это случилось прямо во время тренировки, когда Кит сделал ему подсечку. Падая, Ланс ухватился на него и потянул за собой.

От удара об пол у него чуть ли не искры из глаз посыпались. Но его кровь снова устремилась к голове и _ниже_ , и почему его глупое сердце не могло остановиться прямо там, чтобы принцесса заботливо положила его в капсулу.

Все бы беспокоились о нём, а Кит не смотрел на него сейчас большими круглыми глазами. У Кита всегда были такие красивые глаза? Почти чёрные с фиолетовыми лучиками.

— Ты тяжёлый! — завопил Ланс, спихивая с себя Кита.

— Ты… ты… — не нашёлся, что ответить тот. Сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и взлохматил волосы.

— Я пошёл в душ! — быстро вставил Ланс и покраснел, наверное, ещё сильнее. Иногда нужно думать, что говоришь, но это никогда не было его сильной стороной. Ланс был человеком действия.

И ведь он собрался в душ не из-за _этого_.

И какая кому разница, зачем он вообще идёт в душ?

***

Ланс был абсолютен в самоубеждении.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Широ, Пидж, виртуальное присутствие Мэтта :D Рейтинг G.

Широ просыпается раньше всех. Он идёт в зал и тренируется до завтрака, потом душ, потом снова тренировки и командная работа. Это просто. Можно думать об этом как об очередной миссии; легко думать об этом, как о миссии, когда ты военный. Ты привык.  
Даже летающий лев-робот — это нормально. Это технологии, и они летают, и это тоже знакомо, его этому учили. Он этого хотел. Летать в космосе, исследовать, защищать.  
К чему Широ не привык — кошмары, которые гонят его в тренировочный зал; Кэти, слишком похожая на Мэтта в этом возрасте; собственная слабость.  
Утром после признания Кэти всё меняется. Широ, не думая, делает крюк к залу, где она работает, обнаруживает себя уже там. Кэти спит, подтянув колени к груди. Очки съехали на бок, ей ведь вообще не нужны очки. Она бледная и выглядит уставшей даже во сне. Широ помнит другую Кэти — с длинными волосами, радостную и улыбающуюся. Кэти в платьях, Кэти, которая просит мороженое, Кэти, которую они возили в парк аттракционов на день рождения.  
Какой из неё голубь? Неряшливый воробей, мокрый и лохматый.  
Широ помнит, как Мэтт заплетал ей косы, и тогда Широ его за это дразнил, а Кэти дулась и отстаивала честь брата.  
Нужно её разбудить и отвести в каюту, чтобы она спала нормально, чтобы отдохнула и перестала мучить себя. Но разве она перестанет? Противное ноющее чувство, точно от голода, кусает Широ изнутри. Он возвращается к себе, берёт одеяло и приносит его в пустой белый зал, аккуратно накрывает Кэти. За большими стёклами очков дрожат ресницы, но она не просыпается. Широ берёт лист и ручку, пишет размашисто: «Не спи сидя». Кладёт на пол перед ней.  
Он проверяет зал, возвращаясь с тренировки, но Кэти там уже нет.  
Они встречаются за завтраком. Она скованно ему улыбается и быстро отводит глаза. Широ улыбается тоже. Им не нужно говорить, в столовую вваливается Ланс, и Кит, и Ханк, и они наполняют всё звуками, радостными и громкими. Когда-то в их жизни тоже было так, а теперь — иначе, и Широ не может сказать, что это плохо. Просто иногда он скучает.  
...ещё он помнит, как спал в плену, спрятав лицо в чьи-то волосы, мягкие и пушистые даже после многих дней в тюремной камере.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кит/Ланс; R, где-нибудь лет шесть в будущее, галра!Кит.

Ланс стащил с себя грязный комбинезон и уронил его на пол. Он чувствовал себя омерзительно. Почему именно он вытащил жребий? Кто вообще из них придумал тянуть жребий, почему нельзя было просто сказать — о, на этой планете много воды, Ланс, твой элемент вода, ты идёшь. В этом хотя бы была какая-то логика.   
Забравшись под душ, Ланс убедился, что температура выставлена верно. Не то, чтобы это было необходимо, просто стало привычкой. После предпоследнего пребывания в капсуле регенерации у него начались проблемы с восприятием температур. Коран считал, что это из-за того, что Ланс чаще остальных оказывался в капсуле. Когда-то технологии замка казались им невероятными, почти магией. Теперь Ланс чувствовал только пустоту.   
Он посмотрел под ноги. Сегодня была только грязь, никакой крови.   
Ланс ненавидел кровь. Он ненавидел то, что привык к виду крови. То, что привык к мысли о том, что может больше никогда не увидеть семью. То, что его семьёй стали друзья. Он очень их любил, но всё в его жизни должно было пойти не так.   
Он ненавидел себя в такие моменты.   
Вспоминалось иногда, как им на лекциях рассказывали о том, что прежде в космос отправляли ненадолго, потому что людям было тяжело переносить одиночество. И в сериалах приключения в космосе всегда выглядят круто, но, проведя в космосе шесть лет, Ланс не мог вспомнить ничего крутого.   
Разве что капсула регенерации, без которой он давно бы умер. Но капсула не могла всего. Он не различал тёплого и холодного, у него на спине был жуткий шрам от ожога и ещё один — от уха к ключице; пожалуй, тогда он был ближе всего к смерти. Шрамов было больше, конечно.   
Иногда Лансу становилось интересно, где их было больше, на теле или душе.   
Он выбрался из-под воды и завернулся в полотенце. Умная душевая могла просто обдуть его горячим воздухом, но Лансу нравилось делать всё просто. Нравилось чувствовать, как полотенце прикасается к коже; он мог чувствовать воздух на своей коже, но не чувствовал его температуры, и это злило.  
Когда он вернулся в каюту, на кровати сидел Кит. Наверное, шум воды заглушил, как он вошёл.   
— Я думал, ты вернёшься через несколько дней, — Ланс попытался улыбнуться, но он думал, что Кит вернётся через несколько дней. Через несколько дней он бы смог улыбнуться, но не сейчас.   
— Всё пошло не так, как мы планировали, — ответил Кит, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Ланс отвернулся и потянулся достать из шкафа одежду.   
— Но ты не пострадал? — он попытался добавить улыбку хотя бы в слова, как будто ему было весело предвкушать, как он высмеет то, что Кит слишком неуклюжий или что-то ещё. Когда-то Ланс это умел, а теперь — не очень.   
С Китом всё было очень просто, Кит вообще не умел сложно, а Ланс постоянно пытался сделать всё сложнее, чем было.   
Кит был сильным, а Ланс — глупым.   
— Нет.   
Раздался шорох ткани, потом шаги; Кит обнял Ланса со спины и поцеловал в макушку.   
Лансу иногда казалось, что его мысли о доме, о возвращении домой точно причал, а сам Ланс — корабль, и их соединяет толстый канат. Но чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее он натягивается и тем ближе момент, когда канат лопнет, и корабль унесёт в открытое море штормом.  
Кит был штормом.   
Кит был причалом, Кит был канатом.   
Кит стал для него оком бури, и Лансу внезапно показалось, что не держи тот его, он может взлететь. Словно у них снова начали барахлить регуляторы гравитации.  
Ланс никогда не скучал по Киту, когда того не было. Тоска накрывала его, когда Кит возвращался, как будто когда его не было, Ланс переставал жить, а потом воскресал и проживал то, что отпечатывалось в его памяти сухими данными.   
— Поговори со мной, — позвал Кит.   
И Ланс заговорил: о том, как они разыграли вылазку на планету, как Ханк испёк блинчики вчера, и как позавчера Кэти спалила себе чёлку. Три дня назад, четыре, десять. Ланс говорил, и всё это время Кит не отпускал его, и он был тёплым. Единственное тепло, которое теперь был способен чувствовать Ланс, исходило от Кита. О, ирония.   
Ланс повернулся и запрокинул голову. Когда-то он радовался тому, что выше, но потом всё изменилось, и радость костью застряла в горле. Но Ланс научился радоваться вновь.   
Золотыми глаза у Кита так и не стали. Они были оттенка светлой бронзы; сияли точно янтарь, пропитавшийся солнцем. Может, поэтому он был таким горячим, что даже Ланс это чувствовал. Может, Ланс это просто воображал.   
Он помнил шок, когда они поняли, что Кит — галра. И это было не из-за каких-то опытов, на них не напали, это не было принудительно... То есть, конечно, они сражались, и тогда Кит впервые пострадал настолько, что Аллура поместила его в капсулу регенерации. Капсула восстановила Кита даже сильнее, чем нужно — активировала спавший в нём генетический код галры. Вот так просто, они сами сделали его таким. Они. Сами.   
Смешно, у них всё началось только после этого.   
Как там говорят, пять стадий принятия смерти? Пять стадий принятия того, что твой друг из расы, которая пытается поработить всю вселенную. Пять стадий принятия себя, скорее, потому что для Ланса это не значило ничего. Теперь у Кита были сиреневая кожа и уши, большие и ужасно смешные, выдававшие его эмоции яснее мигающей таблички над головой. А ещё он был покрытым коротким мехом — пухом? И Ланс пропал, кажется, в тот момент, когда схватил убегавшего Кита за запястье.   
Он пытался удержать его, а оказалось — себя, потому что с тех пор он бесконечно падал, пытался улететь, пропасть.   
Кит потянул Ланса за собой к кровати, сел обратно и прижался щекой к животу. Иногда Ланс думал, что они оба безнадёжно больны, сломаны. Как такие могут спасать мир? Но других спасать было куда проще, чем себя.   
Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Кита, погладил его у основания ушей, и те дёрнулись, отзываясь на ласку. Ланс чувствовал на животе чужое дыхание. Когда-то от такого ему становилось щекотно, а теперь — просто горячо внутри, потому что Кит стащил с него полотенце и смотрел. Он часто говорил, что Ланс слишком худой, но даже Ханк растерял всю свою приятную мягкость за эти годы. Ланс же превратился в фигурку, переплетённую их жгутов — сплошные мышцы и кожа, и кости. Он всегда был тощим, как бы не старались все женщины в его семье, но годы сражений превратили его из фарфора в титан.   
Он отпустил эту мысль, когда Кит начинал вести ладонью от колена, оттуда, где у Ланса багровый шрам, из-за которого иногда плохо гнётся нога, выше к бедру. Ланс подумал, что сдох бы за те несколько дней, что были у них по плану. Он каждый раз так думал, когда Кит возвращался (птицей бьётся в голове — ко мне, он возвращается ко мне). Без Кита плохо, но это понятно только тогда, когда он рядом, когда Ланс снова чувствует тепло, когда Кит наклоняется и накрывает ртом его член.   
Сипло выдохнув, Ланс сжал за плечи Кита и упёрся здоровым коленом в матрас. Толкнулся в рот Кита глубже; мороженым на солнце растаяла мысль о клыках, и Ланс утонул в этой холодной липкой сладости. Ануса коснулись пальцы, помассировали — и Кит ввёл сразу два. И Ланс облегчённо застонал. Ему нужно больше, куда больше, чтобы найти умиротворение, но пока и этого достаточно. Они не были вместе больше месяца.   
Кит не торопился, потому что знал, как сильно хочет его Ланс. Он знал, как сильно Ланс ненавидит ждать, и поэтому делал всё до отвращения медленно. Это ведь так логично. Ланс уже почти рыдал, когда Кит выпустил его член изо рта и убрал пальцы из задницы. Он кончил, когда Кит прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра. Острые зубы распороли тонкую кожу, Ланс почувствовал, как шершавый язык слизывает кровь, и кончил снова, а потом бессильно опустился на колени Кита. Ноги его больше не держали.   
— Тебя не было так долго, — пожаловался он, бездумно трогая кончики ушей Кита.   
— Меньше, чем могло было быть, — тот гладил его от колена к бедру и обратно.   
Обхватив ладонями лицо Кита, Ланс поцеловал его в лоб, щёки, нос; он целовал его лицо, млея от того, как ощущается под губами кожа, покрытая нежным коротким мехом. Ему так нравилось трогать Кита, нравилось, как тот вдавливает его в матрас, нравилось, что активация генов галры сделала Кита больше и тяжелее, потому что это делало всё реальнее.   
Он приподнялся на коленях, чтобы Кит мог расстегнуть свои проклятые штаны и достать член, чтобы Ланс наконец почувствовал его внутри. Он завёл руку назад и направил его в себя. Стиснул зубы, когда головка вошла внутрь, потому что несмотря на всю подготовку член Кита был слишком большим. Это было так правильно, так хорошо. Сморгнув слёзы, Ланс продолжил опускаться; казалось, это длилось вечность, а потом Кит обнял его, не давая пошевелиться, зашептал что-то на ухо. Он только слегка раскачивался, растягивая Ланса сильнее. Тот не знал, сколько они просидели так, сколько он мучился от желания кончить и невозможности это сделать, прежде чем Кит всё-таки опрокинул его на кровать, закинул ногу себе на плечо и начал двигаться.   
Мир стал нестерпимо-белым, точно Ланса ослепило вспышкой на солнце. Он окончательно потерялся в ощущениях, во времени, в Ките. Он был всем, что Лансу нужно в этом мире, всем, чем был его мир.   
...очнулся, когда Кит скользнул к нему в ванну и устроил спиной у себя на груди.   
— Не люблю, когда тебя так долго нет, — Ланс переплёл их пальцы, поднёс к губам и поцеловал. — Как будто гаснут звёзды.   
— У тебя есть остальные.   
— С ними я должен быть сильным. С тобой я могу быть и слабым тоже, — Ланс положил голову Киту на плечо.   
Когда-то он бы скорее удавился, чем сказал такое. Космос разрушает людей и гасит для них звёзды, только если те не начинают гореть в чьих-нибудь глазах. Ланс долго искал, а оказалось — давно был привязан к причалу. И вот его звёзды, его маяк, его око бури.


End file.
